What the future holds......for Ranma
by Ranmas Gurl
Summary: Ranma sees his future, and hates it. Please R
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Ranma ½,  
nor do I own any of the characters.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma, Nabiki, Akane and Ryoga all walked around the carnival."You can't keep avoiding it Ranma" Nabiki said."You have take your dare like a man"  
"Come on Nabiki, this is stupid!" Ranma grumbled. "The last fortune teller I went to said that I would be cursed, I wouldn't have this curse if it wasn't for her"  
"How is that Ranma? She said you would get a curse, she didn't give you the curse" said Akane."What's the matter Ranma, big guy like you scared of a wittle itty bitty fortune teller? "Ryoga said in a mocking tone. "Watch it pig boy" Ranma snapped as he stomped into the tent. He closed up the tent and shivered. "I hate these places"  
"I knew you were going to say that" said a voice behind him.  
Ranma jumped and quickly turned around. "I am Madame Pesces, wont you have a seat?" Ranma quickly sat down. "I suppose I could give you something juicy to tell your friends, but that isn't why you are here" "Then why am I here?"Ranma asked nervously. "You want to know your future"She stated plainly. "I-I guess so?" "Well, then, the future is a sight and not pretty one at that, its up to you to change all that, so when eyes are shut and the moon is full, the stars will tell what the future holds  
this night when your eyes are closed you will count your fears,   
when you awake, all you will have is tears"  
With that she vanished, leaving a very confused Ranma.  
  
"Ranma? Ranma?" Akane waved her hand in front of his face.   
"What's wrong?" "Huh, uhh, oh nothing" Ranma replied.  
"Oh well, its getting dark lets head home" said Akane as she grabbed Ranma's arm.  
"W-Wait for me" Ryoga called out. "Me too" Nabiki added. They all headed home.  
  
Ranma crawled into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Future~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ranma I am so excited!" exclaimed Akane. "We are finally getting married"  
"I am very happy for you" Ranma forced a smile as those words escaped his lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They stood before the minister, gazing into eachothers eyes.  
After Ranma heard Akane say "I do" he silently left the dojo so no one would see the tears that now streamed down his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma was slamming his fists into the tree behind the Tendo house.  
"Why didn't I...why did she..we could have.." Ranma sighed as he put his back to the tree and slid down to the ground. He heard foot steps a few feet away.  
"Oh Ryoga, this is the happiest day of my life! I love you so much!" Akane said happily.  
"I love you too Akane Hibiki" Ryoga said as he kissed her.  
~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~  
"NOOO" Ranma screamed as he sat up on bed sobbing.  
Akane came barging into the room. "Ranma, what's the matter? Are you all right?"  
Ranma laid back down.  
"Akane, I am sorry, I am so sorry"  
He said as he drifted back off to sleep.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Did you like it? Hate it? Let us know! Please Review!   
  



	2. 

"Wake up Ranma, were going to be late for school!" Akane shouted.  
Ranma shot up out of bed. "Huh, what, what's wrong?" He exclaimed.  
Ranma looked at his clock. "Oh shit!" He quickly threw on his clothes, then ran downstairs. "Oh good you're up, breakfast is ready" Kasumi said in her usual tone.  
"Great I'll jus...." He started as Akane grabbed his shirt and dragged him out. "Sorry Kasumi, no time" Akane yelled back as she and Ranma ran off to school. "Hey, what did you do that for? a guy has got to eat y'know" Ranma complained.  
"Here eat this" Akane said as she tossed him an apple. Ranma quickly wolfed it down. "Ah thanks, anything else?" He asked. "My lunch, but you're not getting that" She replied.  
  
When they arrived Ranma sat down and yawned. "Man I'm tired" He thought.  
"Maybe I'll just take a little nap or something" he laid his head down on his desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Future~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I am innocent I tell ya! She kissed me!" Ranma protested. "Oh so I guess that makes it OK then?" Akane retorted. "It's not like I wanted her to kiss me or nothin,  
I would have rather been kissed by....well what do you care anyway, you stupid tomboy!" Ranma shouted. "I don't care" Akane said getting very angry. "Go ahead and kiss Ukyo or Shampoo or Kodachi for all I care!" With that she stomped off  
tears welling in her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ak-Akane......" Ranma said just barely above a whisper.   
"Mr. Soatome, go stand in the hall!" the teacher said in annoyed tone.  
Akane watched as Ranma disappeared into the hall. Ranma stood next to the door holding a few buckets of water. He grumbled "I don't understand why he had to yell at me like that, it's not my fault I didn't get much sleep last night" Ranma stood there lost in thought when the bell rang. Akane came from the class room and grabbed onto Ranma's arm "Lets go Ranma, lunch time" She said cheerfully. Ranma dropped the buckets onto the ground, somehow managing to avoid the water.  
  
Ranma and Akane sat under one of the school yard trees. Ranma hadn't even touched his lunch he just stared off into oblivion. "Ranma?" Akane questioned "Are you all right?" "Huh, oh yeah j-just fine" Ranma replied.  
"Are you sure, cause I figured you would have eaten your lunch and half of mine by now" She said with a small laugh. Ranma turned to her, giving her a small smile then quickly turned back. "Hey, Ranma...about last night" Akane started as the bell rang. "Umm, uhh, oh we better get back before were late" He said as he grabbed her arm and hurried off to class.  
  
Ryoga stumbled by just when school got out. "I-Is this Furinkan High?"  
He asked breathlessly. Just then he saw Ranma and Akane walking out of the school yard "Akane!" Ryoga said as he rushed over to her and then fell flat on his face when Ranma stuck his foot out. "Ranma!" Akane shouted "It's not my fault pig boy doesn't watch where he is going" Ranma said as he looked down at Ryoga. "Isn't that right P....." "Honestly Ranma, you can be so immature!" Akane interrupted  
"Are you all right Ryoga?" Akane asked as she helped him up. "Uhh, y-yeah, I-Im fine, th-thank you" Ryoga stuttered as he stood up, his eyes never leaving hers.  
They just stood there looking at each other. Ranma looked at them then smacked Ryoga upside the head "Stay away from my fiance, pig boy" He stated then walked off in a huff.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
What did you think? Let us know with your review!  



End file.
